Ropa interior
by valeeIU
Summary: ¿Qué mierda es eso?, se preguntó con los ojos blancos, cuando al borde del cajón mal y torpemente cerrado se asomaba tímidamente una prenda, más bien dicho un hilillo de color negro. Y vaya que Sasuke sí conocía bien qué era aquella delgada tira.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama, aunque yo me entretengo liando a los sexys de la serie.

**Autor's Note:** Ninini, bueno, esto lo escribí ayer y por poco no me aguanto, casi lo subo ayer en la noche, pero aún le faltaba corregir los errores (creo que no se me ha pasado ninguno -w-). Awww, me encantan estos SasuSaku, ;Q_ Espero que a ustedes también les guste el que escribí con mucho amor C:

Am, quería decir algo pequeño, ya que por bruta se me olvidó poner las indicaciones en el Oneshot pasado que subí. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron, y a los que dejaron reviews. En cuanto a los que agregaron el fic a favoritos, ya sea por autor o por la historia misma, les agradecería tomarse la molestia de dejar un review.

e_e No puedo mentir, me molestó un poco que dejaran la historia guardada y no se dignaran a dejar un review, bueno, pero es otra cosa, sin más, A LEER! ^w^

* * *

.

.

.

**~Ropa Interior~**

Ella había corrido a la planta baja en busca de algo, algo que no le había querido revelar, para no aguar —según ella— la sorpresa. Y se quedó allí, en la soledad de esa habitación atiborrada de detalles de todas las tonalidades del rosa.

Aún no entendía como podía gustarle ese color tan chillón, tan poco sutil, tan… Tan ella.

Examinó con cuidado, y se encontró con lo que normalmente habría en la habitación de una chica como Sakura. Nada llamaba demasiado su atención, lo típico que podría encontrar en un dormitorio fue lo que halló, y cuando ya pensaba no reparar en nada de lo que había dentro, su vista se clavó en un punto fijo.

«¿Qué mierda es eso?», se preguntó con los ojos blancos, cuando al borde del cajón mal y torpemente cerrado se asomaba tímidamente una prenda, más bien dicho un hilillo de color negro. Y vaya que Sasuke sí sabía qué era _aquel _hilillo negro.

Se levantó de la cama con la impresión aún plasmada en el cuerpo. La sangre se le encendió, parecía palpitarle todo el cuerpo cuando sus pasos se acercaron hasta el mueble, estando casi a punto de tomar la ropa. Se mordió los labios cuando tocó la tira delgada oscura y cuando sintió la sedosidad de esta.

Ni idea tenía que Sakura usara _ese_ tipo de ropa interior. Esa niña dulce y que se sonrojaba por todo no tenía pinta de usar una cosa como _esa_. Jamás se lo habría imaginando. La tocó un momento más con la yema de los dedos, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir el cajón completamente, para contemplar la prenda en toda su expresión, el sonido del tronar de los pies de Sakura golpetear los escalones, lo obligó a retomar rauda y nuevamente el asiento en la cama.

—Sasuke, horneé galletas, ya que mis padres no están, pude usar el horno sin que mi madre estuviera asustada porque fuese a quemar la casa. Anda prueba una —acercó la bandeja metálica con las galletas de comercial —de galletas— con chispas de chocolate, mientras que el pelinegro aun no podía quitar su impresión del rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? —sondeó al ver su cara con un tono diferente a la habitual seriedad de Sasuke.

—Hmp—. De un movimiento la galleta ya estaba en su boca. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el sabor y no en su sentido de la visión. Trató de no seguir visualizando la estúpida ropa interior mal guardada de Sakura, pero sus intentos eran infructuosos.

—¿Y-y có-cómo están? —preguntó ella con el nerviosismo anudado fuertemente en el estómago. Se había dedicado toda esa tarde a prepararle las galletas a Sasuke, y le había costado un mundo convencerle para que aceptara ir a su casa, ya que no lo hacía muy a menudo.

El azabache aún seguía masticando la galleta, sin encontrarle más sabor que el de una típica galleta.

—¿Y? —forzó a contestar ella nuevamente. Él volvió a tomar otra galleta de la bandeja que Sakura le extendía, y la sonrisa de ella se hizo presente en sus labios. Se acomodó junto a él en la cama, a compartir la merienda que se había esmerado tanto en hacer.

—¿Sabes? Es la receta de mi abuela, siempre que… —mascaba y mascaba, tratando de guardar la compostura. ¿Cuándo algo le había movido tanto el piso?, probablemente nunca. Y es que, no podía entender por qué mierda se ponía así ante tan ínfima cosa. Y bueno, es que, no era tan ínfima cosa, o en realidad, si lo era, porque _eso_ era bastante pequeño, lo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, además, debía de contrastar muy bien con la piel nívea de Sakura, y no debía ser la única prenda. Y se la imaginó desnuda completamente, apenas con las bragas negras y un sujetador del mismo color, mirándolo así, como pocas veces hacía, pero no, todo debía ser una muy mala pasada de su perturbada imaginación. De seguro no… —y yo le dije que no, que ya sabía cómo hacerlas, pero ella insistió en que la usara, así que…

—Sakura. —de pronto cortó la conversación que estaban teniendo, más bien, que Sakura estaba teniendo.

—¿Si?

—Póntelas —ordenó con voz seria y calmada, bajo la confusa mirada de la chica.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué me ponga qué? —preguntó sin saber a qué rayos se refería Sasuke. Él miraba un objeto en particular, y ella al seguir la línea de su vista se había percatado de la pequeña tira negra que colgaba del borde de la cómoda.

—¡Ay!, por Dios, Sasuke, no-no-no, eso no es mío, porque ya sabes —río nerviosa—, yo no usaría ese tipo de cosas, porque, bueno, a mí no me gusta la ropa interior negra y eso, así que…

—Sólo póntelas de una vez y ya —aseveró tal cuál cómo si le estuviera dando una orden simple, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Sakura, se vio en una encrucijada bastante grande. Cómo mierda no había guardado eso mejor. «¡Estúpida, estúpida Ino!», jamás debió de haber aceptado su regalo.

«—Ay, Sakura, cuándo tengas una ocasión _especial_, no vas a querer usar tu conjunto rosado con conejitos, te lo aseguro. Tú sólo hazme caso, lo necesitarás en el momento menos indicado —comentó».

Bueno, esas ocasiones _especiales_ ya habían estado, pero ella no necesariamente había usado aquel regalo de parte de la rubia, no toda su ropa interior era con conejitos, como aseguraba Ino.

Además, no, no se las pondría, no, por más que la idea de que Sasuke la viera así sonara demasiado, más que tentadora.

—No, yo… No, no quiero ponérmelas. No me gustan. —Y no es que no le gustaran, pero la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella y… Había dado en el clavo con su última frase. ¿Es que a Sasuke… le habían gustado?

—Sasuke… ¿A ti…?

—¡Sakura! —bufó—, ¡demonios, no me hagas perder más el tiempo y sólo póntelas! —ya agitado y con la sangre burbujeando caliente en sus venas, le había, esta vez sí, obligado a usarlas, antes de que perdiera la paciencia. Quería él mismo confirmarse que todas las imágenes en su cabeza no habían sido más que invenciones de las más sucias, y que Sakura no se veía tal cual él la había pintado.

La chica había tomado las bragas y se había introducido en el baño, aún debatiéndose en qué debía hacer. Las observó detenidamente una vez dentro, aún conservaban la pequeña tarjetita tirando de un lado, con el nombre impreso de la tienda donde había sido comprada.

«¡Ah, qué demonios!» Si Sasuke quería verla casi desnuda, entonces eso tendría. ¿No lo estaba exigiendo tanto?

«Bien, luego no te quejes».

Se quitó la ropa y el frío del baño erizó sus pezones, estaba muy nerviosa. Se dispuso con calma a ponerse las bragas, que a un lado traían el sujetador adosado, del mismo tono.

Mientras Sasuke afuera esperaba apretando los dientes, con su mismo rostro de siempre.

Sakura no se vería tal cual él se la había imaginado, ¿no? ¡A la mierda! Si hasta la había obligado a ponerse la estúpida ropa sólo con tal de quitarse de la mente toda esa… esa… joder…

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿Te gusta el modelito? —sondeó ella con esa sonrisa gatuna al momento de abrir la puerta del baño y mostrar el conjunto. «Joder», por qué mierda la había obligado a ponerse eso, no había tanteado la posibilidad de que sí fuera como él lo había—… ¿No insistías tanto en verme en ropa interior?

Ella se acercó peligrosamente y se ubicó justo entre el hueco de sus piernas y la cama, lo que le hizo sentir la tela caliente del pantalón en sus piernas desnudas.

— ¿Y, sólo querías ver? —Hasta ella se sorprendió de la sensualidad impregnada en sus palabras, y es que Sasuke la ponía así, él despertaba esa parte deseosa en ella, que era capaz de usar ese lenguaje que se volvía seductor con el pasar del tiempo y con el pelinegro viéndola así.

Él clavó sus ojos en la entrepierna de la chica. El pequeño encaje ennegrecido apenas disimulaba su intimidad, sus piernas se veían cremosas y largas, casi apresables. Subió su vista por el plano estómago de Sakura y eso brillante… ¿Brillante?

—¡Ah!, eso. Me lo hice el otro día. —aseguró apuntando con su dedo el piercing brillante que pendía de su ombligo, al ver la mirada del pelinegro detenerse allí. «Qué más escondes, Sakura», ¿acaso se encontraría con los pezones perforados? Estaba claro que había _mucho más _detrás de esa mirada inocente y de virgen de iglesia, ya comenzaba a convencerse, mientras subía aún más la vista bajo la atenta mirada de ella y se posicionó en sus pechos.

Las mejillas de Sakura ya empezaban a tomar su habitual tono rojizo, al sentir la mirada del pelinegro ubicada allí. Sabía que él a veces, la miraba de _esa _forma, lo notaba cuando algunas veces estudiaban juntos, y mientras ella leía sus resúmenes en voz alta sentada en su escritorio, sentía la mirada del pelinegro tendido en su cama fijarse en sus piernas, en su falda, en su blusa… Sí, y de «esa» forma, como le llamaba ella.

Y no podía negar que su sangre subía unos cuantos grados cuando eso pasaba. Para ella eso no era para menos.

—Que estabas esperando. —de pronto soltó él mirándola fijo.

—¿Qué?, yo no estoy esperando nada, no… No entien-…

—¿Esperabas que yo las descubriera para que las usaras? —susurró suave al oído al momento que imitó su altura, y sus manos apretaron su cintura y el cerró los ojos. La piel de Sakura era tan suave, y le derretía el sentirla temblar bajo su tacto. Sus manos subieron por su espalda y el sonido metálico que indicaba la liberación de sus pechos se hizo presente en la habitación.

—¿Tanto insististe para quitarme la ropa tan luego? —le preguntó a los ojos ella con una sonrisa amplia, comenzaba a cosquillearle el vientre al sentir las manos de Sasuke deslizarle el sujetador por un brazo, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna, al sentir desnudos sus pechos. Él le besó los labios al momento que comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa, y con la ayuda de Sakura esta quedó olvidada en el suelo de la habitación de ella, junto con el sujetador.

—¿Tus padres llegarán? —preguntó el bajito nuevamente cortando el beso lentamente.

—No, hasta… La noche —sonrió ella apoyando las manos en el pecho de Sasuke. Él le correspondió con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le gustaba a ella, sobre todo por lo que siempre venía después de eso. La calidez húmeda abarcaba uno de sus pezones claros. La lengua de Sasuke se regodeaba del tacto suave de los botones rosados de Sakura, que poco a poco y nuevamente se volvían duros con cada roce de su lengua caliente. Una de sus manos redondeó uno de los pechos, masajeando en pequeños y delineados círculos la parte levemente obscura, con cautela. Los quejidos se encaramaban desde su estómago y desfallecían en la garganta. Ella sabía que tenía vecinos muy curiosos, de esos que si no cerraba la cortina estarían pegados viéndole por la ventana. No estaba en sus planes gemir tan alto al punto de que la escucharan, aunque, al sentir esta vez la mano de Sasuke deslizarse a través de su vientre y acomodarse justo entremedio de sus piernas, sin premeditación, supo que le sería mucho más difícil.

Sasuke sonrió en medio del beso, siempre que le tocaba ese lugar húmedo con los dedos, ella se sobresaltaba. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y siempre obtenía lo mismo.

Las caricias se fueron profundizando con el agitar de sus respiraciones calientes dentro de la habitación. Parecía que las paredes podrían derretirse con tanto gemido y quejido por parte de ambos, mientras que Sakura ya sentía que se venía con la mano de Sasuke haciendo tan bien el trabajo allí abajo.

Él se detuvo, y Sakura sonrió. Sus manos blanquecinas y fuertes se amoldaron a sus caderas y bajo la sonrisa triunfante de él y los ojos cerrados de ella, bajó con delicadeza la última prenda de ella. El tacto de las bragas ya humedecidas le causó cosquilleo en las rodillas y en los talones cuando cayeron al piso.

Sakura le miró con una sonrisa tímida, al ver que Sasuke se desabrochaba el cinturón, y con rapidez se quitaba los pantalones y los bóxers, los cuales ya no quedaban solos, sino que acompañados de más ropa esparcida por el piso. Ella no pudo evitar fijar su vista _allí_, donde la erección de Sasuke ya era _muy_ notable.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando ya la besaba, con su cuerpo apretándola contra la pared. Siguió besándole con frenesí, y una de sus manos bajo hasta la intimidad de ella y la tocó, como hace un rato estaba haciendo.

Tomó ambas piernas y la empotró a la pared, estando muy cerca ya de penetrarla. La besó y rozó su entrada sin cuidado, y Sakura gimió fuerte al sentir la intromisión sin preámbulos de él. Se mantuvo un momento allí, estático por más que deseara penetrarla con fuerza hasta que no le dieran más las piernas.

De a poco la chica se relajó y regularizó su respiración, y con sus caderas empujó para darle a saber al pelinegro que ahora podía continuar. Los débiles quejidos de Sakura alcanzaban a salir de sus labios, mientras que Sasuke respiraba con fuerza cada vez que se introducía en ella hasta el fondo.

Sentía que ya iba a venirse en cada entrada y salida de ella, sus paredes estrechas apretaban con gentileza su miembro. Cada vez apuraba más el compás de sus embestidas al sentir a Sakura jadearle caliente justo en el oído, así como si hubiera corrido unas veinte vueltas a la cancha del colegio. Oía sus jadeos tan nítidos que pensaba irse en cada intento de articular palabra por parte de la pelirrosa.

La besó mientras el sonido sordo de sus cuerpos chocar pareció congelarse en la habitación, mientras que las hormiguillas se acrecentaban en sus partes bajas y la electricidad avanzaba a través de sus cuerpos con apremiante necesidad de apresurar aún más el ritmo.

Los últimos gemidos de ella culminaron, y el pelinegro vertió su semilla en el interior de Sakura, y un pequeño gruñido sonó en su garganta ante la tan deliciosa sensación de derramarse dentro de ella.

La miró y la besó por última vez, y luego de que ambos calmaran la temperatura y la respiración, con precaución y cuidado de no dañarla, la bajó de él.

Sakura le vio, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Él sonrió imperceptiblemente, saber que le daba placer era su placer.

Ella miró el suelo. Un poco más allá yacía la _famosilla_ prenda, la causante de todo el asunto. Sonrió para sus adentros…, finalmente había terminado siendo servible, muy útil el regalo de su amiga Ino, y probablemente… lo usaría _mucho más_ a menudo.

* * *

¿Y?, rayos, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo XD. Y es que poner a Sasuke así es lo que me encanta, awwwww.

Umh,_ ¿Reviews? _*o*


End file.
